Just Like Glorianna
by kelles
Summary: Integral chooses to become a vampire to fufill her duty to England & Hellsing. Alucard and Anderson think she will choose one of them for her king but she has never needed a man before. Spoilers for manga. Integral & everyone. ONE SHOT. [C]


Integral Hellsing woke up on her bed, feeling sore as hell. She tried to recollect her thoughts but everything was hazy. She couldn't tell if she was still dreaming or awake. Slowly her thoughts started to become clearer and the realization of what had happened last night hit her. Integral felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Last night she had given her soul to fulfill her duty.

The memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She remembered feeling standing and talking to Seras Victoria one minute and then reeling from the pain of a bullet the next. She hadn't been sure who from Millenium had shot her but it didn't really matter. Seras Victoria had killed all of the ones that had remained. They had shot her in the back – neither her nor Seras saw the bullet coming. She could see her body falling as if it was in slow motion.

Dracula had transformed to Alucard and he caught her before she reached the ground. It felt kind of nice to be comforted when she felt so much pain. He stroked her hair as he said words that she didn't understand. Integral wasn't sure if it was because of her injuries or if he was speaking Romanian. She wondered why he hadn't bit her yet or at least asked.

"Master – I'm sorry. I should've protected you." Alucard said to Integral.

Integral nodded. "Aren't you---" She couldn't finish her question.

"What, Integral? Offer you my gift? I didn't think you would accept. You should know all you have to do is ask." Alucard's voice was smooth as silk and it soothed Integral's pain.

"I have to. Can't desert Hellsing. London. Please, Alucard." Integral would've chuckled if she could have. It was the first time she had said please to her servant.

As Alucard lowered his mouth to her throat, Integral used what was left of her strength to put her hand on his mouth. "Wait. One thing, Alucard, I won't be your servant. You still---" Integral had to save her last few breaths for living.

"You'll still be my Master, Integral." With those words Alucard sunk his teeth into Integral's throat.

It hurt her at first but only briefly. Whatever pain his bite caused was shortly replaced by the most pleasant feeling Integral Hellsing had ever felt. The swoon overtook her and the knight knew she'd have to resist the lust that was growing inside of her. Integral just concentrated on the moment of ecstasy. She knew that pain would follow.

Next it was her turn. Alucard had to feed her the first few drops of blood. He cut his wrist and held it above Integral's mouth. She titled her head to catch the drops of blood. The whole scene looked quite like a mama bird feeding her baby chick its first worm. It only took a few minutes for Integral to regain her strength. She grabbed her servant's wrist and drank laboriously from it. Alucard didn't pull her away until he started to feel weak.

As good as the swoon from being fed from had made her feel just moments ago, drinking her servants blood was even better. The taste of his blood dripping down her throat was delicious. She never thought she would enjoy the sensation of blood in her mouth as much as she did. It frightened what was left of her humanity. The monster in her pushed those fears aside. After she stopped feeding, Integral reveled the power she had gotten from Alucard's blood. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Integral knew why Alucard liked his battles. Defeating another vampire must feel something like this. 

Integral barely felt Alucard picking her up and waving his hand in front of her face. Whatever the vampire had done put his Master to sleep. "Sleep, Master. You have to regain your strength. We'll satisfy our other appetites when you wake up."  
-------------------  
The pain from hunger was increasing now. Integral fought it. Not even vampirism would control her. Integral cursed the moment she had made the decision. It was the first time she had ever resented her duty. The young knight would rather have said goodbye to this world forever then accept this fate for eternity, but she didn't have a choice. Alucard or Dracula, she wasn't sure what to call him anymore, because he switched when the mood hit him, was free now and she was the only one who could control him. Integral didn't know what her servant would've done if she were to die and she could not put London at risk. So when he asked her if she wanted his gift of immortality, Integral had said yes but with conditions. She was not his servant but he still served her. 

She was surprised when Alucard didn't come to her bed to claim her. Integral was sure he would. _My servant must be up to some sort of game. That's okay – I'm sure I'll win at whatever he is playing._ Integral headed down to the kitchen and grabbed several packets of blood. Drinking them was not the same as drinking from him but it made the pain stop. She made her way down to her office. There was a ton of paperwork to go through.

---------  
Integral was in her office, going through the mail. "Those idiots at Iscariot have sent me a blessed parchment – hoping it would injure me. I really think they are trying to start another holy war."

Alucard appeared out of mist in the corner of the room. Integral had known he was there but chose to ignore him. He was dressed in his red Victorian Coat. "Ahh, a holy war sounds like so much fun, Master." He came up behind her and stroked her hair possessively.

Integral smirked at him, as she lit her cigar. "You **are** insane, Alucard. We just finished fighting World War III and you want another war? I think I've seen enough death to last me until I die."

Alucard whispered in her ear, "But Master, you might live to be 100 years old, surely you'll want to quench your thirst for battle before your death."

His breath sent shivers down Integral's spine. Even though she was no longer human, her servant could still chill Integral down to her bones. The vampire realized the effect he had on her as his hand moved down and started to unbutton her shirt. Integral did nothing at first, torn between desire and wanting to maintain control. She thought that it was funny that Alucard thought her sexual appetites had changed merely because she was a vampire now. He was as stupid as the Catholics. She could not deny that what he was doing felt well. Integral moaned as he slipped his hand inside her shirt and cupped her breast.

Alucard licked his Master's neck as his hand pinched her nipple gently. Touching her like this was what the vampire had dreamt of. Doing this felt like a dream for him. He moved his other hand down and inside her knickers. The scent of her arousal was driving him wild. He had waited so long for this moment. He had been such a patient pet. Alucard pushed aside Integral's soft curls and separated her lips. He put two of his fingers inside of her causing Integral to moan. _Finally, I will make her my bride_.

"Alucard, please remove your hands from my body." Integral said in a cool voice. She had no intention of becoming his bride.

"But, Master, I thought…" Alucard started to say.

"I do the thinking, Alucard and you obey my orders. I said remove your hands from my body." Integral ordered him.

The vampire obeyed her and moved away a few feet. "As you wish, Master. It is just I thought with your new condition that you would want to…"

"As I said, don't presume to know what I want. Just because you sired me does not mean we will become lovers. You should not have false expectations, Servant." Integral reached for her cigar and lit it.

"Yes, Master. Do you need anything? I see you have fed already."

"Yes, I feel better now. No I don't need anything. You can go now." Integral watched as Alucard faded to mist and disappeared under the door.  
-------------  
It was a week later and Integral was starting to feel more comfortable in her vampire skin. She still hated the taste of the donated blood but knew it would have to sate her until she had the opportunity to hunt vampires. Right now, getting Hellsing back on its feet required all of her attention. Alexander Anderson was helping her. It turned out running an orphanage had made the former priest proficient in completing paperwork.

They were in her office working together when Integral felt his eyes on her. He usually wasn't so brazen and tried to hide his glances. It had only been a week since Alucard's advances and now the priest was acting like a lovesick schoolboy? The ex-priest dropped his files as he watched her type.

"Alexander, is there a reason why you are staring at me? Can I get you something?" She asked him with a smirk.

He put his head down. "No, Sir. Just getting bored with this paperwork I suppose."

"Oh? Is that all." Integral asked as she pushed her will on him so he would tell her more.

Alexander approached her chair. I was just wondering, Sir --- if you would like to go for a walk tonight in the garden."

"A walk?"

"Yes, it is a beautiful night. I thought maybe…" His voice trailed off

"Alexander do you know how much work I have to get through? I don't have time for moonlit walks." She replied, getting annoyed.

"Yes, Sir. I'll leave you to your work. I'm going to get dinner." Alexander replied.

Alexander stared at her for a few seconds, unable to move. His hand reached out to stroke her hair. Even he didn't believe he had worked up the nerve to touch her. How long had he wanted this? Even as a priest? He pulled Integral up and into his arms. She did not resist him like he feared. Maybe she had not been violated by the demon, yet. "May I kiss you, Integral?" He had to ask. It seemed only right. 

Integral smiled as she pulled the man to her lips. One kiss couldn't hurt, could it? As they pressed into each other's bodies it was obvious that Anderson was just a little too excited. Integral pulled away when she felt the bulge in Anderson's pants. _Is sex all the male of every species thinks about?_ She wasn't ready for sex. She was surprised he was so aroused. He had been a priest! 

"But, Integral? I thought that…you and Alucard aren't?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Alexander. Alucard is not my lover. Then again – neither are you." Integral turned around, frustrated as hell with the men in her house. _Am I the only one who isn't trying to get laid?_  
------------------------------  
Later that night, Integral went for a walk in the garden. She needed to clear her head. Integral was relieved when the only person outside was Seras Victoria. _Finally, someone who won't try to get me into bed._

"Hello, Sir. How are you feeling?" Seras asked.

Integral smiled at the girl. Seras was so refreshingly innocent – still. She never realized how much she liked that trait. "I'm feeling fine. Just wondering why the men are acting so strange."

"Oh? Well, Anderson is insane and so is my Master." Seras giggled. The vampire felt Pip inside her – he wanted to look at Integral more closely. She noticed her eyes were roaming up and down Integral's body. She finally had to close her eyes.

"Seras? Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, it is just – Pip. He is insisting that he look at your body. I am so sorry, Sir."

Integral stroked Seras hair. "It's okay. I'm beginning to think all the men in this house are perverts."

Seras giggled. "I agree." The vampire seemed to get distracted for a moment as Pip asked her something. "Oh Sir? Can I ask you a question for Pip? He promised he'd go to sleep if I asked. I'm sorry. You don't have to."

Integral grinned. The Captain was quite an interesting fellow. "Go ahead, Seras. It will probably amuse me."

"Well, since you're a vampire now and don't need to keep your blood so umm, how do I say this – pure. Who are you going to choose?"

"Choose? You mean for a mate or a lover?" Integral grinned. "Why does everyone think I have to be with someone? I plan on running Hellsing alone. I don't need a man by my side. The queen does not require a man, why should I?"

Seras nodded. "That's the answer I was hoping for. I told him…"

"I suppose though, Seras, it doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun." Integral pulled Seras mouth on her own and gave the vampire the best kiss she had since Pip had kissed her. The two women pressed their bodies hard against each other.

Alucard and Anderson watched in horror as Integral pulled Seras on the ground proceeded to remove her knickers. They heard the police girl's moans as Integral's tongue reached her center. The two walked off in opposite directions, otherwise afraid of what they might do. Both men had been more then tempted to join in the police girl's fun.


End file.
